


Mauvais pressentiment

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Suite de [Allégeance]Obi-Wan a un mauvais pressentiment.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ki-Adi-Mundi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036788
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Mauvais pressentiment

** Jour du mariage Organa **

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Obi-Wan marmonnait ces mots dans sa barbe alors qu'il fixait le mariage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Bienheureusement pour lui, il portait ses tuniques de Jedi habituelles, au plus grand regret de Palpatine et d'Anakin, qui avaient espéré voir le Jedi dans une tenue de soirée.

La cérémonie se déroulait en plaine air dans un immense jardin fleuri, entouré de fontaines d'eau et d'une petite rivière qui tombait en cascade dans une mare non naturelle. Le soleil accompagnait cette merveilleuse journée, éblouissant tous les invités qui levaient les yeux au ciel.

En ce jour, Aldera fêtait l'union des époux royaux, Bail et Breha Organa et la météo paraissait donner sa bénédiction.

Chaque invité était assis sur leur siège disposant en rangée d'une vingtaine de lignes. Obi-Wan ne saurait compter combien il y avait de personnes, mais il était certain qu'il était au nombre d'une centaine. Des représentants de planètes voisins, des ambassadeurs, des amis de la famille, les serviteurs ainsi que les ministres assistaient à ce mariage tant attendu.

La sécurité était donc consolidée par la présence des gardes royaux mais aussi des gardes sénatoriaux, qui sont venus en renfort. Chaque soldat avait été positionné à des endroits stratégiques, où Mundi et Obi-Wan pourraient agir très vite ou bien être mis au courant de chaque imprévu.

Le Jedi roux était placé au niveau du premier rang, à l'extrémité gauche. D'ailleurs, à chaque extrémité, de chaque rangée, il y avait un garde disposé. Cependant de là où il était placé, il avait la vue sur le Chancelier, qui était installé à quelques mètres du marié. Anakin, lui, était à assis à côté du Chancelier, où s'il se passait quelque chose, il entamerait l'évacuation du politicien mais aussi des mariés et des invités.

L'ambiance était digne d'un mariage, tout le monde souriait, était euphorique, était impatient de voir le couple exprimait leur vœux mutuellement. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas d'Obi-Wan, qui depuis ce matin, était perturbé par les signaux qu'envoyaient la Force. Il était tendu et anxieux, sans aucune raison, il avait plusieurs fois demandé des rapports des rondes effectués toutes les heures par les sentinelles mais rien n'indiquait un possible attentat ou un soupçon d'attaque.

Et quand il en avait fait part à Ki-Adi Mundi, ce dernier n'avait fait que froncer les sourcils et lui avait exprimé ses doutes sur son ressenti.

« Je ne sens rien du tout, Kenobi, vous devez être tendu, avait-il dit amicalement, avez-vous bien dormi cette nuit ? »

Obi-Wan avait rougi à ce moment car il s'était alors rappelé que Sheev avait décidé de le baiser dans le jacuzzi de la salle de bain, malgré le fait qu'Anakin dormait à quelques mètres à trois murs de là. Il avait donc été obligé de retenir ses gémissements, ce qui avait beaucoup plu au Chancelier.

Il avait ensuite fuit le maître Jedi, car craignait que ce dernier ne lise dans ses pensées, bien qu'en réalité ce ne soit impossible, mais Obi-Wan n'avait confiance en ces émotions pour préserver son secret.

« J'ai l'honneur d'annoncer que Ses Altesses Royales Breha et Bail Organa ont unis leurs vies pour l'éternité ! » s'exclama le prêtre du mariage après les échanges des vœux des deux promis.

L'exclamation de la foule fit sursauter Obi-Wan, qui sortit de ses pensées, se maudissant alors pour n'avoir pas été attentif. Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait rien autour d'eux qui indiquait d'un danger imminent. Pourtant, ce mauvais pressentiment ne le quittait pas et son anxiété le tenait par la gorge. Il se joignit aux applaudissements des invités, tout en restant, ignorant ce sentiment comme il avait souvent bien appris à le faire les années précédentes.

Il inspira profondément et concentra son attention sur le Chancelier qui était un des premiers à se lever pour féliciter les deux jeunes époux.

* * *

.

.

« La cérémonie s'est bien déroulé, lui dit Ki-Adi Mundi en le rejoignant dans la salle de réception ouverte sur le jardin où avait eu lieu l'union entre les deux.

Les invités avaient ainsi le choix de rester dehors ou à l'intérieur tout en piochant dans les buffets laissés à leur disposition, tout en dansant ou en écoutant la musique d'un fabuleux orchestre. Malgré que ce soit un mariage royale, Obi-Wan trouvait que cela restait assez modeste et tout à fait à l'image de la famille Organa qui ne s'était jamais vantée de leur richesse. Il avait pu échanger avec Bail et Breha rapidement et avait été surpris de leur authencité et de leur bienveillance. Ils étaient de bons souverains et Alderaan leur rendait bien.

\- Nous devons rester prudents, avisa Obi-Wan.

\- Bien entendu, approuva le Céréen avec un sourire, mais détendez-vous, Kenobi, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas d'incidents, je n'ai rien perçu de sombres dans la Force. »

Sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de convaincre le maître Jedi, Obi-Wan s'était ensuite éloigné de lui pour chercher Anakin qui avait récupéré de quoi grignoter sur une assiette qu'il avait rempli de spécialités locales. Il tomba nez à nez avec son maître qui haussa un sourcils devant la négligence flagrante de son Padawan.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour manger, jeune homme, lui reprocha-t-il en fixant l'assiette.

\- Maître, ça allait si délicieux, vous aussi, vous devrez y gouter, s'exclama Anakin ignorant sa précédente réplique.

Obi-Wan avait depuis longtemps appris à gérer sa gourmandise, surtout en mission, donc voir son apprenti aussi insouciant était quelques peu déroutants. Il avait envie de le rejoindre dans son relâchement, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

« Ne devrais-tu pas être avec le Chancelier ? lâcha Obi-Wan dans un soupir en se frottant le front, exaspéré.

\- C'est lui qui m'a demandé d'aller chercher de quoi manger, protesta Anakin.

\- Mais je t'avais ordonné de ne pas le quitter des yeux, padawan.

\- Maître, je ne comprends pas, je ne ressens rien, la Force est très calme et tranquille, pourquoi vous êtes aussi tendu ? »

Il ne savait quoi dire. Si Anakin, l'Elu, plus puissant que lui dans la connexion avec la Force, disait cela, c'était que cela paraissait être vraie. Ses sens rouillaient peut être, ou bien…son attachement pour Sheev était la raison de son angoisse qu'il n'arrivait pas à libérer dans la Force.

Maître Mundi et Anakin lui avaient tous les deux certifiés que tout irait bien se passer, que la Force leur avait signalé que rien de sombre allait arriver. Il était le seul à craindre une attaque, les gardes étaient à leurs postes et n'avaient rien indiqué d'inhabituelles. Il n'y avait pas d'invités étranges ou surprises et chacun d'eux appréciaient énormément la famille Organa, ainsi que le Chancelier. Les possibilités d'un attentat étaient minimes voire quasi inexistants.

« Maître ?

\- Tu as sans doute raison, soupira Obi-Wan, retourne auprès du Chancelier, d'accord ?

\- Très bien, mais et vous ?

\- Je vais aller prendre l'air, je pense que j'en ai besoin un peu.

\- Bonne idée, maître, je vais prévenir le Chancelier. »

Anakin déguerpit, se faufilant entre les invités pour rejoindre le politicien. Obi-Wan se dirigea vers le jardin à grand pas. En traversant la salle, il se surprit à penser qu'il n'avait pas vu Sly Moore de toute la journée, elle était absente de la cérémonie. Pour être honnête, il aurait trouvé qu'elle aurait fait tâche au milieu de tous ses gens heureux, car il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire une seule fois. Il se promit qu'il poserait la question à Sheev un peu plus tard.

A nouveau à l'air libre, il découvrit que le soleil s'était bientôt couché, que ces rayons illuminaient pour la dernière fois de la journée la belle ville d'Aldera, quelques personnes s'attardaient devant ce ciel orangé et sombre. Il soupira et avança, marchant vers l'un des soldats situés derrière l'autel. Les chaises et les bancs avaient été déplacé par les domestiques, et donc cela laissait un large espace pour quelques couples qui valsaient au gré de la musique qui s'entendaient jusqu'ici.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, s'enquit Obi-Wan au garde alderaanien.

L'homme sursauta et se tourna vers le Jedi. A sa vue, il s'inclina respectueusement auprès de lui, ce geste gênait toujours Obi-Wan qui le releva rapidement.

« Tout est tranquille, monsieur.

\- Avec un peu de chances, nous pourrions dormir sereinement ce soir.

\- Nous n'avons jamais connu d'attaques ou d'attentat, révéla le soldat, mais nous restons à l'affut.

\- Cela me rassure, vous faîtes du bon travail , vous et vos collègues.

\- Nous sommes touchés par vos mots, monsieur. »

Après quelques échanges rapides, Obi-Wan le quitta, longeant le parvis de fleurs et s'apprêta à retourner dans la salle d'intérieur, quand soudainement, la Force l'alerta.

* * *

.

.

Sheev avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à discuter avec la populace d'Aldera, à échanger sur la politique, la culture ou bien le mariage en lui-même. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de rejoindre son compagnon, son amour de sa vie.

Anakin le suivait partout, c'était l'ordre d'Obi-Wan, mais il aurait aimé que ce soit lui qui l'accompagne et non le Padawan, certes, le garçon était une compagnie plus agréable que la majorité des êtres vivants à ce lieu, pourtant il préférait néanmoins la présence de son Jedi préféré.

Le jeune garçon était à ses côtés, mangeant tranquillement la nourriture de luxe du mariage. Sheev était amusé de constater que certaines qualités, voire les défauts, d'Obi-Wan avaient été transmis au Padawan. Qu'il le voulait ou non, Anakin aurait pu être le fils, ou bien le frère, du jeune Jedi. Obi-Wan avait beau lui rabâcher qu'il n'était uniquement son Padawan, cependant, Anakin avait acquis certaines comportements de son maître, comme la gourmandise, l'entêtement ou cette fâcheuse manie d'attirer l'attention. Anakin était un bel adolescent, brillant et talentueux, et personne n'était indifférent à cela, cela n'avait jamais gêné Sheev qui considérait que cela permettait à Anakin de prendre plus confiance, à la limite de l'arrogance.

Mais pour Obi-Wan…c'était une autre affaire. C'était son amant, son amour, son Jedi, et quand pendant cette cérémonie, de nombreux regards s'étaient attardés sur lui, Sheev avait dû contenir tout son sang-froid pour ne pas déverser la Force Obscur autour d'eux. Le plus drôle, paradoxalement, était que le principal concerné ne semblait pas faire attention à cela, il continuait sa mission qui était de le protéger. Cela avait joué dans le contenance de Palpatine qui était rassuré, il avait au moins toute l'attention d'Obi-Wan.

Désormais libre de toutes obligations, car il avait possiblement parlé à tout le monde, il chercha du regard sa petite proie préféré et fut déçu de constater que le Jedi n'était pas dans la salle intérieur.

« Si vous cherchez Obi-Wan, il est dehors, lui dit Anakin à ses côtes la bouche pleine.

\- Merci, mon ami. » soupira-t-il.

Il s'excusa auprès de ceux qui voulaient à nouveau l'aborder et se précipita calmement dehors, Anakin sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'il posa le pied dehors, la Force hurla subitement. Alerté, le Padawan à ses côtés se positionna, lâchant ce qu'il avait en main, sortant son sabre laser et se plaça devant lui.

« Maître ! Hurla Anakin.

Sheev leva les yeux et vit au loin, à quelques pas de l'autel, Obi-Wan qui s'était figé qui avait aussi sorti son sabre, sans l'allumer. Les deux Jedi s'échangèrent un regard, que le Chancelier ne put malheureusement pas décrypter.

C'est alors qu'un grand fracas et des cris effrayés s'entendirent au loin, un hurlement bestiale immobilisa tout le monde, même Sheev, qui avait pourtant des nerfs d'acier, s'était figé. Non pas de peur, mais de confusion, rien n'aurait du se passer. Même s'il y avait des terroristes solitaires, il l'aurait senti bien avant !

Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans le petits bois qui entouraient le jardin fleuri et une créature immense, qui faisait deux fois la taille d'un humain, se révéla à travers les buissons. Sa crinière blanche était sali par la boue, ses défenses blanches étaient effrayés et pourrait sans aucun doute déchiquetés tout ce qu'il trouverait à mettre sous la dent.

« Un Chat Manka ? souffla-t-on derrière lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

Le temps semblait être arrêté, car personne n'osait bouger, même les gardes qui étaient là pour les protéger, ne savaient comment réagir. Ce qui était compréhensible car le chat manka était soit domestiqué, donc inoffensif, soit sauvage, mais vivait très loin des habitations humaines, dans des territoires sauvages.

L'animal respirait fortement, grognant sourdement, balayant de son regard sombre la foule d'invités. Puis son regard s'attarda sur Obi-Wan.

Sheev ressentit un frisson le parcourir.

* * *

.

.  
.

Obi-Wan ne s'attendait pas à ce que la bête court vers lui. Il entendit le cri d'Anakin. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à le rejoindre mais le Jedi leva le bras pour le signaler de rester auprès du Chancelier.

« Ne vous approchez pas, je m'en charge ! Hurla-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Ignorant l'angoisse soudaine qui parcourait le lien d'entraînement, il réfléchit à toute vitesse et utilisa la Force pour repousser l'animal loin de lui. Le Chat Manka percuta un tronc d'arbre. Mais il se releva aisément, sans aucun soucis, et se jeta à nouveau sur Obi-Wan. Le jeune Jedi ne voulait pas le blesser, car il connaissait ses bêtes, il pouvait être domestiqué, il n'y avait aucune raison de le tuer.

Cette fois, la bête paraissait de plus en plus sauvage, presque limite enragé, et grogna un cri soudain qui fit sauter le cœur d'Obi-Wan. Il s'apprêta à repousser à nouveau par la Force, mais il fut soudainement immobilisé. Une Force Obscur l'empêchait de bouger !

Sous le choc, il ne parvint pas à bousculer le chat Manka qui s'abattit sur lui, lui mordant l'épaule droite, enfonçant ses larges dents dans sa chair tandis que son bras gauche était la cible des griffes de l'animal. Obi-Wan lâcha un cri de douleurs, ne pouvant contenir les tiraillements que lui imposaient ces deux blessures, sa respiration se coupa sous le poids de la bête et il commença peu à peu à s'étouffer.

Il utilisa toute son énergie, puisant dans la Force, pour se libérer de la bête, contrer celui ou celle qui l'empêchait de se défendre correctement, et effleura légèrement l'esprit de la bête. Au moment où l'animal s'apprêta à lui broyer son cou, Obi-Wan expulsa tout ce qu'il avait pour le repousser.

Violemment, l'animal fut projeté non loin des invités sur une des tables qui contenaient le buffet. Des gens effrayés s'éloignèrent alors et se cachant à l'intérieur et des gardes rejoignirent Obi-Wan à ses côtes. Anakin resta dans sa position, prêt à protéger le Chancelier, faisant confiance à son maître.

Ki-Adi Mundi se précipita auprès d'Obi-Wan.

« Kenobi, tout va bien ? demanda le Céréen en s'agenouillant auprès delui.

Obi-Wan toussa et grimaça de douleurs, se levant avec difficulté.

\- Non, laissez-nous nous en charger.

\- Cette bête…elle…me veut, marmonna-t-il en refusant d'écouter le maître.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis entré dans son esprit, et elle est manipulée par une Force Obscur. Elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant que je ne serai pas mort.

\- Force, Obi-Wan.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de blessées, à cause de moi…Savez-vous manipuler les bêtes, Maître Mundi ?

\- Je crains que ça ne fasse pas partie de mes compétence, hélas. »

Obi-Wan se mordit les lèvres, recouvrant sa blessure à l'épaule d'une main. C'était celle qui saignait le plus, si cela perdurait trop longtemps, l'hémorragie serait sa mort et il ne pouvait pas abandonner le combat. La bête le voulait alors il allait l'abattre.

« Maître Mundi, me faites-vous confiance ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors n'intervenez pas. Que personne n'intervient. »

Le Céréen voulut protester mais sans un mot, Obi-Wan l'avait à nouveau ignoré et s'approchait de la bête qui était étourdi par sa chute violente. Comme si elle avait senti sa présence non loin d'elle, elle se redressa très vite, sur ses quatre pattes, la gueule ouverte, grondant sauvagement.

Cette fois-ci, levant ses mains en l'air, malgré la douleur, Obi-Wan projeta la Force vers l'animal et l'immobilisa. Le Chat Manka fut pris de tremblements soudains qui prouvaient qu'il se battait pour bouger et attaquer sa proie.

Obi-Wan esquissa un sourire, alors que des halètements de surprises et de soulagements s'entendirent autour de lui. Puis il ferma les yeux et tenta d'atteindre à nouveau l'esprit du félin sauvage. Il se retrouva face à des boucliers étonnants pour un animal, ce qui démontra sa théorie. Le chat Manka était manipulée une Sombre Force, par quelqu'un. Il s'attaqua férocement à ses boucliers d'esprit et les détruisit coup par coup, s'emparant peu à peu de la conscience de la bête, qui se soumettait à lui. Puis, sans aucune raison, la Force Obscur lui arracha un cri, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin, mais il tint bon et contraint l'esprit animal à son avantage.

Cependant, l'ombre qui planait encore dans la tête de l'animal était encore présente et Obi-Wan n'eut pas le choix que d'envoyer une puissante suggestion de Force, qui s'empara entièrement de l'esprit qu'il voulait contrôler.

_« A GENOUX. »_

Il ouvrit les yeux, se concentrant sur cette ordre et sur le contact visuel qu'il avait avec le félin. Pour son plus grand soulagement, l'animal plia ses jambes et exécuta sa suggestion.

Obi-wan vérifia une nouvelle fois l'esprit et fut heureux de constater que le chat Manka était libre d'agir. Cependant, il ressentit à travers lui, une soudaine peur et une terreur commune à un chaton qui découvrait la vie. Empli de compassion pour lui, le Jedi s'avança vers lui.

« Maître, non ! » s'écria Anakin.

Mais Obi-Wan lui transmit une vague de calme vers lui, pour le rassurer, fixant toujours le chat manka qui avait changé en quelques secondes. Il ressemblait plus à un animal apeuré et craintif qu'à un terrifiant monstre tueur. Obi-Wan comprenait, le chat avait subi l'Obscurité, cela aurait terrifié n'importe quel non-sensible à la Force, même un animal.

 _« Chut, tout va bien, je ne veux pas te faire du mal, je suis ton ami_ , lança-t-il à l'esprit de la bête qui se détendit alors.

Il posa une main à travers la crinière blanche du chat manka et la caressa doucement. Il eut alors le droit à un ronronnement agréable et doux du félin, qui colla son museau à son torse affectueusement. Il avait donc été adopté. Obi-Wan émit un rire amusé, lorsqu'il sentit que la bête l'aimait désormais et qu'il avait gagné sa confiance.

C'était préférable que de le tuer. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris le risque.

Cependant, tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour en arriver là, le rattrapèrent et il trébucha alors, s'effondrant au sol, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le supporter.

« Maître !

\- Kenobi ! » Dirent-Ki-Adi et Anakin en cœur en se pressant vers lui.

Obi-Wan sentit une patte de l'animal le rapprocher de la crinière, le collant aux poils. Le ronronnement se transforma en un grognement.

Les deux Jedi s'arrêtèrent avant même d'atteindre la hauteur du Jedi roux, qui s'efforça de se relever, pour une main sur le nez de la bête.

 _« Calme, ce sont des amis, d'accord ? »_ lui transmit-il par télépathie.

Cela eut l'effet escompté et la patte se retira, laissant Obi-Wan se tournait vers ses amis et collègues, grimaçant de douleurs, son sang s'écoulait et il remarqua alors qu'il avait réalisé une ligne de sang dans l'herbe autrefois si vert.

Il parvint à peine à faire un pas qu'il s'évanouit.


End file.
